My Restless Dream
by Lady The Warrior
Summary: He started from a nightmare. His body was drawn in cold sweat as he panted for air. He gazed at the room, his eyes adjusting to the dark slowly. He sighed and closed his eyes. He still wasn't used to having these unpleasant dreams, the nightmares, even after all these times...


**Author's Note :**

**"Fields of Gold " and "Benedictus" these two tracks by 2Cellos were insisting my mind and forcing my hand to write this one shot**

**This is a post Thor The Dark World one shot**

**Special thanks to my lovely extraordinary Beta-Reader **LoquaciousQuibbler ****

**I hope you enjoy **

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Restless Dream<strong>_

He started from a nightmare. His body was drawn in cold sweat as he panted for air. He gazed at the room, his eyes adjusting to the dark slowly. He sighed and closed his eyes. He still wasn't used to having these unpleasant dreams, the nightmares, even after all these times.

"Another bad dream…?" He froze, stunned, at the sudden familiar voice underneath his bare skin.

"Yes…" He murmured, not daring to look even though it was what he always used to do back in the old days.

The bed was so cold yet so gracious, as he lay on the pillow, closing his eyes.

"Exactly how a god should be…" He heard an amused feminine chuckle echo in the room. "My king…" She whispered as he felt a long, delicate finger push a strand of his dark hair aside. "Still look glorious…as beautiful as you always were."

"I should be the one who's saying that." He managed to say, with his eyes still closed. He rolled on his side to face where he supposed she was.

He had her again. Like every other night. Lying next to him, comforting him with her sweet whispers that seemed like a lullaby to his ears. He smiled faintly, not wanting her to see that.

But she knew his faint smile. She had watched him grow with that, from the beginning of his birth, the first time she met him. He could hide his feelings, never speak about them, never show them to her, but she knew beneath those green mischievous eyes and that cold stone face there was a warm heart, made of flesh and blood, which was pumping for her, for their love.

The love that would last for eternity. No matter what he claimed… both of them knew, nothing, not even death, could part them.

"You need to sleep." She whispered. Her warm breath slowly danced on his cold bare skin, giving him a shiver of peacefulness. He always liked it here, next to her. All his worry and sadness and fear, which bound him with a thick chain leash, loosed free when he was next to her.

Only she knew his secret; only he knew her existence.

"I may lose you…" he answered quietly.

"You won't…" She stroked his face kindly. "It might last for a couple of hours until sunrise…Open your eyes… I am here… I am real…" She pushed herself closer to him.

"What if it's another restless dream of mine?" He breathed.

"It's not… open your eyes." They were separated by just a few inches. As she ran her hand through his hair, stroking it calmly, her blue eyes fixed on his pale face. His lips, that once poisoned her with sweet love, made her addicted to him. She couldn't just let go of him. He was a monster… consuming her soul.

She wanted to say… to shout out loud that the moment she saw him… she knew that his magic was so much stronger than she could resist… that he had bewitched her … body and soul…

His hands slowly moved, touching her naked waist and slowly trailing up to her shoulder, her arms and her hair. So soft and warm. Just the opposite of his own.

And he felt like he was melting in her fire, her slow movements towards him… her rosy breath on his skin was too much for him to bear, no matter how much he begged her to stop. He knew he was dying to feel her body against his one more time.

Her cheeks, her lips… he slowly moved his hands to hers, which still played with his hair. He held them tight, and then drew them to his lips. What aroma was that? Why did she always smell like flowers?

Not just any flowers: those special ones… those that only grew in his mother's garden. Those he was never allowed to get near. Those he always thought were so beautiful; yet so fragile… they would languish soon… though he always wondered why his mother took so much care of the fragile ones. He hated it…

Sometimes he thought, why bother when someday they will give up… they'll be just gone… it was just a blink of an eye. But he grew to care as well. He wasn't certain when or how it happened, but eventually it came.

The moment he saw Sigyn… his Sygin… and then she became worthy to him.

She was the one that never gave up on him. Even when he pushed her away many times, Even when he betrayed her trust, she came back, she forgave. She may have been as fragile as those flowers, but at the same time… she was strong, a firm rock for him to lean against.

_She craved to be… my goddess_. He smiled at the thought.

"I'm sorry, Sigyn." He whispered as his smile faded away slowly.

"And what is that for my love?" Her voice sang through his ears.

"You know the reasons." He still was too arrogant to admit his faults, but he knew she understood the reason of the apology.

"Your eyes are still closed," She observed, knowing he was still struggling mentally. "Do you not want to look at me even if it lasts for short amount of time? "

"That's not enough! " He said a little louder than he intended to. " Are you going to test me, woman?"

She leaned closer. "Oh, Loki… always so perceptive about everyone… but yourself."

"Don't…" He held his index finger to her lips. "My mother said that before she…" He silenced himself, not daring to finish his sentence.

"At least it comforts me …"She opened her mouth as her burning lips touched his cold ones, slowly and gently taking him into a passionate kiss.

He circled his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to himself so he could feel her entirely. He still couldn't believe he, the god of mischief, was falling in her trap. And the same trap as all the other nights before. All he knew was that… he wasn't going to care about his attitude now.

Their eyes were closed as their bodies moved like professional dancers. It was a dream… to both of them. They were burning celestial beings, shining through the darkness, glowing in the abyss. It was for eternity. Their union. Nothing could ever part them from each other, nothing could destroy them. They owned each other, they were part of each other… he would never let her go…

"Don't… leave…" Loki breathed into her flaming body.

"As much as I want to…"Her voice was a mixture of sadness and grief. "I had a dream once… of both of us… as we were born in some other lives… I recognized you the moment I saw you… and then I never let you go… "Her voice was like music to him, but he cringed at the story she told.

"No…" He cut her words off. "You're starting this again…" He snapped, now struggling not to open his eyes. "You always repeat and repeat this story over and over as the excuse for your absence!" his body trembled as he fought against tears, trying to cloak it with anger.

"Loki…"She said desperately.

"You're a liar!" He shouted.

"As long as our life together lasted it was a pleasure to me… you have no idea how much I want to be with you, " She breathed, her voice was trembling as it seemed that any second now she would break into tears. "How much I've missed you… missed us… but I don't have a choice now… Though I know this: …in another life… " She began, shuddering.

"I don't want another life!" He paused. A suffocating silence surrounded the space between them. "I want you… now" he whispered as he slowly opened his eyes.

The beams of light were struggling to reach to the frozen glassy floor of the room, as the sun slightly rose above the cold gray mountains. A cool breeze spread the familiar scent of his love in the air.

He caught a glimpse of a pair of blue-as-ocean eyes; she was glowing in the poor light beams of the sun. No… it wasn't the sun, sun would never shine as brightly as this… it was her… her ginger hair was the source of the light itself. A faint smile was on her red lips, sad but still kind… it melted his heart… why did he have to be so cruel to her? He knew none of this would last long.

"I will always love you, Loki." She mouthed before completely turning to gold dust and disappearing right before his wet eyes.

He sat on the bed for a good thirty seconds, looking at where she used to be, now touching the place she had laid gently. It was still warm…

His hands clenched as he punched at the silky dark green blanket that used to tangle around her white skin.

"Pathetic…" He muttered in anger, closing his eyes and lying back on the bed once again. How he hated the sun… how he hated the light… it would always take her away from him…Unconsciously, his hands searched for the blanket… he brought it up to his nose. It still smelled like her…

"My Sigyn…"He whispered as his tensed body relaxed, and he let a single tear rolled down the side of his face.

_**The End**_


End file.
